Malice In The Looking Glass
by Kurisuta
Summary: Takara Yagami found out who Kira was. However, someone wants her kept quiet. When she starts losing it, will L be able to unravel the mystery with his little sister Reiko's help? Will Light's sister complex keep him from his plans as Kira?
1. Memory Blank

**_They tell me it's all in vain_**

**_My heart cries out_**

**_Can't take this pain_**

**_The truth I want to shout_**

I got to the dorm late that night and unlocked my brother's door. I took the iPhone off his desk and returned to my room. When in my room, I took the small recorder off the back and stuck it in a drawer, then returned the iPhone to its place in my brother's room.

I went to my bookshelf and read over the latest book that had been sent to me.

"According to this…L should reveal himself to Light tomorrow," I said.

I flipped through the book again, finding it incredible that my brother Light had this life outside his life as my brother. The fact that my brother was Kira blew my mind.

I allowed myself the luxury for a second to remember the simple times. When we competed for better grades and attention. When he started to protect me as my sleeping disorder grew worse. When the nightmares overwhelmed me…he was the only one who knew.

Something in my heart told me he couldn't be evil. Something had changed him. Maybe he could still be saved.

I curled up in my bed, and stared at the ceiling in my empty room. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was dark, but pale moonlight was filtering in.

I got up, closed the blinds, and went back to bed.

Hours passed. It was twelve. I had a nine thirty class. I got up, crossed to the vanity, yanked open a drawer, and pulled out some garlic. Yech. I swallowed a tablet with some water, and went back to bed.

I noticed that my glands were swollen. Was I getting mono?

I closed my eyes.

Sleep came this time.

DING DING DIN—CRASH! My alarm went off at exactly three in the morning. I shut it off. At the same time, I flipped over, switched it off, and fell off my bed.

"Shit!" I breathed.

Wait. This wasn't my room. This was a hallway. A long, long hallway.

I turned to grab hold of the bed. It was gone too.

Damn.

I got up and started walking.

There were footsteps behind me. I turned. Shadows were lurking.

I quickened my steps, and very soon I was running.

BAM! I fell down, scratching up my wrists.

"What the hell?" we said at the same time.

"Oh…just you Reiko…" I said, then did a double take. "Why are you in your pajamas?"

"What, are you effin kidding?" she asked. "You aren't allowed to show up in my nightmare."

"Oh…that's what this is," I said.

"Duh," Reiko said.

"I bet the scary stuff will show up any minute now," I said.

The lights shut off.

"Really?" I asked the unknown, annoyed.

I took a step, and ran into Reiko's elbow. "Damn!"

"Sorry," she said.

I gripped her forearm so we wouldn't lose each other.

"Hey! A door," I said.

"Don't do it!" she whisper-yelled. "Haven't you ever seen a horror film? Like in The Messengers, when she went down to the basement!"

"Shut up, Reiko," I said. "It's a nightmare, of course it'll be scary. Just get over it."

I opened the door, and almost fell forward. There was no floor, and nothing below.

"Huh," I said.

"Let's go!" Reiko said. "It's like a black hole!"

"So," I said, crouching and reaching a hand into the bizarre nothingness. "This is a dream, dear. So…the only thing for it is to keep going. If we die…we'll just wake up."

And with that, I stood and backed up five steps.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reiko asked, giving me the skeptical look.

"Well, if it's liquid, I'm diving in," I replied, and gave it my best swan dive. Reiko followed me.

***

I woke up the next morning on the floor.

I was startled for a moment, still halfway caught up in the dream. I looked around. The room seemed too big.

Same freaky mirror that had been there since I got the room…same TV with a remote that didn't work…same two desks…same Mac…same suitcase on the floor…vacuum cleaner…

If this was a dream, I sure was boring.

BANG! The door to Light's adjoining room had opened.

"He humiliated me!" he yelled, storming into my room.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I said, pretty shocked.

"Takara, is that all you can say?" he exclaimed.

"Well what the hell do you want from me?" I yelled back. "What the hell do you w—"

I suddenly realized something. Something was missing. Something…important.

"You're still Light, right?" I asked softly, my voice slightly quivering. The nightmare still hung over me.

"Of course it's me!" he exclaimed, giving me the ultimate 'are you that stupid' expression. Suddenly he noticed my expression and calmed down. "Sister…did you have the nightmare again?"

"I'm fine," I said, shaking it off. "I just thought…something seems off, that's all."

Light reached into the drawer of my vanity and got out a pill bottle. "Take them."

I swallowed the medicine.

Bzzzt! Bzzzt! There was an incoming call on my Mac. "Reiko-Incoming call," flashed on the screen.

I clicked the accept button and adjusted my monitor.

"Takara?" she asked me, looking through the screen at me. "I dreamed last night. Did you dream?"

"Y-Yes, I did," I replied, pulling my brown hair back into a tight ponytail. "The hallway again."

"I dreamed it too," Reiko said. "And now I don't remember. I just knew I had to call you. I woke up and remembered your name. And I know you and I knew something. Something important."

"Takara, who is that?" Light was behind me now.

I covered the camera with a hand. "Um…You know I hate it when people look over my shoulder when I'm webchatting. Give me ten minutes, okay?"

He left the room reluctantly, and I locked the door.

Quickly I explained the strange dream from the night before.

"So you think…you're still dreaming?" Reiko said, looking at me skeptically. "Or we're still dreaming? How can we dream the same thing?"

"Wait a second," I said. "What did we find…what did we know?"

I scavenged the room, looking for anything, a paper, a scantron…finally, I found an old Geography test. "Takara Yagami. That's my real name at least…what the school knows me as. Reiko…is there anything in your room that shouldn't be there?"

"Hn…I don't know, but this is making me crazy!" she exclaimed in hysterics.

I sat down, placing the laptop on my lap. "Calm down. For all we know, this is all a dream."  
"Oh, right, well hey! I pinched myself and it's all still here!" she yelled.

"Hn…" I pressed the 'lower volume' button on the laptop. "Light might hear you."

"Wait…why are you worried about him?" Reiko glared into the camera, then her features relaxed. "Am I going insane?"

"I think we both are," I said. "But remember what Artemis Fowl said? If I lose, I'm crazy. If I win, I'm a genius."

"That isn't comforting," Reiko said. "He was a little of both."

"Well…some of the best people are completely insane," I said, uncertainly quoting Alice in Wonderland. "Besides…um…how is your brother not hearing us right now? He has the adjoining room, right?"

"I'm hiding in the bathroom," she said. "I told him we needed to have a ladies discussion."

"Mmph…" I laughed, but smothered it with my hand.

There was a knock at the door. Reiko got up and answered it.

While she was gone, I surveyed my surroundings. Lying on the desk were some papers.

I picked one up. All the papers were in English, thankfully.

They were papers from various websites. All about "Kira." Apparantly he was a "serial killer" who was trying to "rid the world of evil." The articles expressed the opinion of the author that this Kira was simply going to make things worse. The author endorsed the fact that "good and evil exist to create a balance in the world" and "there is no way to destroy one or the other because both exist in the hearts of mankind."

I looked down at the author of the article.

Takara Yagami.


	2. Answers

_Don't disappear on me_

_I will find the answer_

_When you find that you can't see_

_Well, just look in the mirror_

"What do you mean, you don't remember writing it?" Reiko stared at me.

"I don't remember writing any of these," I said, adjusting the monitor again. "There are these long gaps in my memory. I am going insane!"

"I have a feeling those papers are leading you somewhere," Reiko said. "Leading us somewhere. There's something we had to do…something important."

"B-But I….can't remember…." I said softly.

I hung up the call.

I walked to the bookshelf. There was a firesafe next to it. I felt my neck and found the key. I knelt in front of the safe and unlocked it. It opened with a small creak.

Inside were mangas titled 'Death Note.' The author's name had been scribbled out.

I began reading.

As I turned the pages, reading at my amazing speed, my eyes grew bigger and bigger as I processed the information.

Kira. Light Yagami was Kira. He didn't care about his family, his friends…anyone.

It took me several minutes to realize that I was sobbing. My brother…why would he do this to me?

And…L was Reiko's brother? And Light killed him too?

Why?

Why?

Why?

I locked the books in the fire safe, and slowly stood up. I washed my face and got ready for the day.

***

Reiko closed her laptop. She stood up and looked in the mirror.

_I look weird, _she observed. Her hair was straight, flat, and black. It was long, the way she was used to wearing it, and she was still in the same pajamas. A boring t-shirt and sweatpants.

_Well,_ she thought_. I look like L's sister. But…something is missing._

There was a knock at the door.

She opened it, biting her lip a little bit. "Heya brother."

"Who were you talking to for so long?" L asked her.

It irked her a little bit that he was interrogating her. Wasn't he supposed to trust his own sister?

"My friend," she responded vaguely.

Without a word, L took the computer, opened it, typed in the password, and checked the last conversation. "Takara Yagami. I did not know Light Yagami had another sister."

"Ryuga!" Reiko grabbed the computer from him before he could review the conversation. "Isn't anything private?"

It was annoying enough that she had to call him 'Ryuga' and he had to call her "Rin."

"Not during this investigation," he replied simply. "There may be a chance, however slight, that your friend is Kira or working with Kira."

"Kira?" Reiko was confused. "Who is…Kira?"

L looked at her. "This is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking," Reiko said, a serious tone in her voice. "I woke up this morning with a blank in my memory. I can't remember anything I did in the longest time. I remember getting up…going to class…working with you. But no details…no…I don't…"

She rubbed her temples. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," L said, taking her hand and leading her to her bedroom and helping her sit down on the bed.

"N-No," Reiko said. "Please…I'm fine."

L set the laptop on the desk and put a hand on his sister's forehead. "You are hardly fine; you're shaking all over and you have amnesia. I am fairly certain that this has to do with the Kira case."

Reiko stood, shaking off her brother's attempts at helping her. She found a file locked in the desk and went over it.

"I've been keeping records obviously," she said, reading the reports. It was all about Kira. "You suspect…Takara's younger brother? Why not suspect her?"

"I do suspect her," L said. "Even more now that you lost your memory. She's the only person with access to you. She is either Kira or working with Kira. It is more likely that she is working with Kira, however. I would have to meet this Takara to know for myself."

Reiko heard the tone in her brother's voice. The slight shaking and cracking that only someone related to him could pick up on—or cause for that matter.

She put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Don't get emotionally involved for my sake, brother. And remember, I would not befriend someone who would cause me harm. I'm _your_ sister. I'm smarter than that."

"Alright," L said, releasing her computer. "I'm sorry. I took it too far. I am going to have to investigate her further, however."

"Well she goes here," Reiko said. "She lives in Dorm ZF 12."

"Hm…I suppose we can't put cameras in a dorm," L said, as they both entered the bedroom. "I'll just have to try the same direct approach I've been working on with her brother."

"L…I'm sure she'd love to meet you," Reiko said. "But…be nice to her. She's my best friend."

***

I got up and realized it was Thursday. I set my alarm for another thirty minutes and slept a bit longer.

After that I got up and dressed. I left the dorm and walked to the communications building.

I walked upstairs. There was a note on the door. "All classes canceled for Speech 120-1120."

"Hn," I muttered. "Walked all this way for nothing."

I turned, and found myself face to face with—L.

My head flashed back to the images in the mangas I had read last night. Specifically, the image of his death. And of my brother rejoicing in it.

I slipped and fell to my knees, hands on my forehead. A piercing headache was coursing through my skull.

"Are you alright?" L asked me. There was genuine look of concern on his face. But there was also another look—as if he'd just figured something out.

I stood. "I-I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Have you experienced any memory loss?" he asked.

Whoa, L, you're sharp! I thought. "I…yes. I can't really explain it. I haven't even told my brother."

"Why not?" he asked. "I would think you and your brother would have a close bond."

"No…we don't really talk anymore," I said. "My brother is Light Yagami, the school prodigy. I'm Takara, his older sister. If I'm not getting crap from girls who've dated him, I'm getting daily visits from girls begging me to get him to date them. It's annoying."

L helped me get up. "I'm Hideki Ryuga. I gave a speech with Light, but I didn't see you at opening ceremonies."

"I wasn't there," I replied. "I wasn't feeling well. Anyway…speech is canceled."

I chided myself. That was the lamest thing I could've said.

"I'm not here for that," he said, leveling his gaze at me. "Rin sent me to find you."

"Really?" I said, picking up my bag.

"She wants you to meet her outside in a few minutes," L said."Rin told me you have been friends for a long time."

"Yes," I said. "Rin drives me crazy. But she's also my best friend in the whole world. We've known each other since we started writing two years ago."

"She said that you were the perfect friend for her because you keep her level-headed," he said. "But now that I've met you…I think it was sarcasm."

When he voiced the last phrase he almost sounded amused.

I smiled. "Knowing Rin, it probably was. So what does she want?"

"She mentioned the Kira case," L replied. "She said you were looking into it. You wrote a lot of stories on the topic. Is that really your opinion on the matter?"

_Wow, L,_ I thought. _You get right to the point._

"Yes," I replied. "I never lie. Especially in writing. You'll find that I'm a refreshingly honest person. It's one of my better qualities."

"I suppose time will tell if you are telling the truth," L said. "In any case, Rin will be angry if we keep her waiting."

***

When we got outside, I gave Reiko copies of the papers I had found on my desk.

"What's your schedule?" I asked her.

"Here," She handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Ryuga, what was your major?" I asked.

"Undecided," he responded.

"Do you have three o'clock Geography?" I asked.

He nodded. "With Sensei Macguffin."

"Me too! Sounds fun," I said.

***

Class with L was…weird. I never thought I would be so distracted.

He never said a word, but he sure commanded a presence.

Moments after class had started, I opened the piece of paper.

"We were working on the Kira case," it said. "I think you uncovered something. Something important. Something that could end in our deaths. I want you to stop working on the case and give me what you have. I know you don't want to, but I am protected and you are not. So give me what you have and stop pursuing Kira.

--Rin Athame."

I folded up the note. No. I was the one who had the books. Someone wanted me to do this. I knew Light. I could stop him. Somehow.

He was my brother.

I was the only one who could save him.

***

I got back to the dorm and knocked on Light's door.

"Come in," he said.

I came inside. "How were your preliminary classes?"

"Average," he said.

"So…I met Hideki Ryuga," I said. "I heard you did your speech with him. Sorry I missed it."

Light didn't flinch. I had to hand it to him, he was a good actor. "What did you think?"

"He's a strange character," I said. "But I think he's kinda cool. Maybe he'll be friends with me. Have you met Rin Athame yet? She's his younger sister, and my best friend."

"Wait, Ryuga has a sister?' Light said, surprised. "And you're friends with her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um…why would I tell you about every friend I have?" I asked. "I'm going to bed. Get out."

He left, and I went to bed.

Lying there in the dark, I wondered again if this was all truly a dream and I was about to wake up and things would be okay again. Light would be my brother again.

_Oh well, no use worrying,_ I thought, and fell asleep.


	3. Color Me Black

_Blue colors fade to black_

_I feel my anger swell_

_Why stab me in the back_

_And turn my heaven to hell?_

"You are missing something, Ryuga," Light said, putting his coffee cup down. "It is true that I am investigating Kira out of my own curiosity but…I am not Kira and I don't want to be killed."

When there was no reaction from L, he continued. "Rather than work with an untrustworthy stranger, I'd rather work alone. So do you have any proof that you are not Kira, Ryuga? If you don't then you are in the same situation as I am. Isn't it unfair that you are the only one hammering me with questions?"

Still no reaction. Light continued his rant. "Both of us look like normal college students. Actually you look more like Kira than I do, Ryuga. Neither of us have any proof that we are not Kira. Though if Ryuga is L himself, or L's double, that would be proof enough."

When there was still no response from L, except for analysis. Light continued.

"I want someone I can trust. For example, someone from the team who can guarantee to me that L is Ryuga or at least on the team. If you refuse to do that because I can't prove that I am not Kira, then the deal is off."

L was quiet for a moment, then responded, "You know…I don't ever recall saying that I wouldn't let you meet the people on the team."

Light was shocked by this. He had not expected L to allow him in so quickly.

"Right now, I am working with your father on the investigation," L continued. "If I brought you to the base, would that be convincing enough of the sincerity of my invitation?"

Light was still in shock. _What's he trying to do now?_

Just then, L's phone rang.

"Hello? What?! Rin? Are you sure? I'll be there right away," he said, all in a rush.

Light's phone rang while L was still on the phone. "Hello? Mom?"

"Hello Light," came the tearful voice of his mother. "Takara and your father are both in the hospital."

"What? Why?" Light asked.

"Apparantly…Takara never woke up this morning," she said. "Your residence director called the ambulance. She's alive, but comatose. Your father…had a heart attack."

"I'll be right there," Light said.

A moment passed after both Light and L had hung up their phones.

She could've died! Light was screaming inside his head. I just left her there this morning. I thought she was sleeping but I guess she…

"I have to go," Light said, standing.

"We are going to the same place," L said, following.

***

When they arrived at the hospital, Light found that Takara and Rin were in the same room, because the doctors had reason to believe that they had the same problem.

"Takara Yagami and Rin Yagami are having their vitals checked right now," the nurse said in a sugary sweet voice that made Light want to slap her.

_Does she not get that I have to see Takara?! I'm her brother!_ Light was screaming inside his head.

He kept his expression calm, however, and turned to L. "I am going to see my father. Feel free to wait or come with me."

L followed him into the room.

Light's mother was there. His younger sister was not.

"Did they let you see Takara?" Sachiko said histerically. "Is she alright?"

"I didn't see her," Light said. "They are still trying to find out what happened. But…do you really think this is all coincidence?"

"What do you mean, Light?" Sachiko asked, an edge in her voice.

"Whenever there is a heart attack, the first thing that comes to everyone's minds is Kira," replied Light. "And…the fact that Rin and Takara are also in the hospital seems suspicious as well."

There was a pause.

Soichiro spoke. "Before I lost consciousness, I was asking myself, 'Is it Kira?' I don't deny that."

"You are the head investigator of the case. An attempt to assassinate you is more than justified," L said. "And the chance of Kira failing to kill his target is not necessarily 0%. However…Takara is not involved at all in the case. Rin is involved. But Takara is not. Unless Takara had come across some information someone wanted kept quiet…"

L's thumb went to his lips as he considered it.

"Sachiko, Light is here now," Soichiro said. "You should go home and rest. But don't tell Sayu anything; I don't want anyone else to worry."

"I'll bring some things for you tomorrow," Sachiko said. "I'll leave the rest to you, Light."

"And as for Takara having dangerous information," Soichiro said. "It is true that she's a journalist and thinks finding the truth is more important than anything, however, I don't think she would get involved in the Kira case without my permission."

"I believe Takara was already involved," L replied, handing several papers to Soichiro. "She was writing for the school paper about Kira. She could have come across something suspicious…which points to the theory that Kira is either someone she knows or someone in her family."

"You still suspect my family then?" Soichiro sighed.

"You told him you suspect me?" Light exclaimed, realizing that the stress must have caused his father's heart attack.

"I told him everything," L replied. "Including the fact that I am L."

"It's true," Soichiro said. "He is L."

Light just stared in shock.

"To prevent the others from finding out we all call him 'Ryuzaki,' but…" Soichiro sighed. "He really is L."

***

THREE DAYS LATER

I was dreaming.

I had to be.

Because there was nothing there. Just…white.

This is like that episode of DN Angel, I thought.

Whooo…came the sound. The only sound. There were wraith like ghosts flying around.

"Black…your world is black," a little red-headed girl said, appearing out of the whiteness. "PAINT IT!!"

A paint brush hit me in the head. I fell down, and covered my head.

"Takara?"

I woke up. L and Light were staring at me.

"I-I'm sorry! It's black, and I know it is! Please don't kill me!" I screamed, the essence of the dream hanging around me.

"You two need to back off!" The nurse yelled, pushing the two off them back.

It was only then that I realized that the monitors were beeping and going crazy. My heart rate was through the roof along with my blood pressure.

I closed my eyes, and calmed down. The nurse checked my vitals, and then left.

"I need information," I said, surprised at how calm I was. "Where is Rin?"

Light looked over at L, as if he expected him to answer. When L just stared at the floor, seeming upset, Light stood and walked over to my bed.

"Rin is still unconscious," he said. "You've both been out for three days."

"What? She didn't wake up?" I sat up, eyes wide with panic. I tried getting out of bed, but the IV stopped me. I shifted and tied up the hospital gown I was in and then pulled out my feeding tube, wincing slightly.

When that was done, I could freely stand up on shaky legs and wheel my IV to the bed next to mine.

"R-Reiko!!" I said, collapsing onto my knees. "D-Damn…"

"Takara," L was next to me. "You don't need to be out of bed. You aren't going to help her by doing this."

"Shut up!" I yelled, grabbing the bed frame and yanking myself to my feet. "This is my fault! If she dies it's my responsibility!"

"No one blames you," Light said. "And Ryuga's right. You aren't doing anyone any good by going into hysterics. I know you two are close…but…"

"Don't say that to me!" I exclaimed. "She's going to be okay!"

"Please, Takara," L said. "You need to calm down. Come on."

He helped me up and, together with Light, got me back into bed.

"Can I at least get some food?" I asked.

"Okay," Light said, walking to the door, then stopping. He gripped the doorframe, seeming upset. "Ryuga, make sure she doesn't try to leave the room. Takara hates hospitals."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," I said, annoyed. I yanked the remote from the side of the bed and adjusted it so it was upright.

My brother left the room.

L looked at me. "Takara. Why did you call Rin 'Reiko'?"

"Because," I said. "That is her name. When we met, there was no need for aliases. I know her true first and last name."

"That explains it," L said, sitting down in the same strange way he had in class; hugging his knees to his chest and putting his thumb to his lips.

_That means he's analyzing me,_ I observed.

"There's something else you should know," I said.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I suspect my brother of…being Kira," I said quietly.

"Really…" L looked extremely interested. "And why are you telling me?"

"Because…" I said, lowering my voice and turning my head away from the security camera. "I know that you are L."

The door slid open and a doctor came in, complete with a clipboard.

"Miss Yagami," the doctor said. "I'm afraid we have to keep you here one more night. We have some tests to do. We frankly have no clue as to why yours and Miss Athame's nervous systems collapsed."

"N-No!" I said.

"Miss Yagami," the doctor's tone had changed to consoling. "You need these tests. We don't want you to collapse again."

"You don't get it," I said through clenched teeth. "I hate hospitals. You can't keep me here if nothing is wrong with me, right?"

"That's correct," L stood and walked over to the bed. "But if you collapse again, the coma may last longer."

"Ryuga, you don't understand," I said softly. "I can't stay here…horrible memories."

"I don't think your brother is going to leave you here alone," L said.

"Wait a second," I said. "Where are my parents?"

L wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What?" I asked. Please don't let this be the part I thought it was. I didn't want to believe it. Dad had to be okay. I couldn't have two people hurt in one day because of me! "Did something happen?"

"It's your father," L said, finally looking up. "He had a heart attack."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I felt frozen.

Light came in with my mother. She had tearstreaks down her face.

"M-Mother…." My voice quivered. "Doctor…let me leave this hospital. My family needs me."

"No," Light said. "You're sick, Takara. You can't risk your health because of your worry for others. You need to get well."

I felt my blood pressure rise as anger welled up inside of me. "Get out of here!"

I grabbed the IV stand and swung it at Light, striking him in the jaw.

The doctor called a code and everyone left the room for a moment, then three nurses came in and held me down while a sedative was released into my system. I collapsed.

***

I woke up hours later. It was dark, and Reiko was still unconscious. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that L was sitting in his chair, staring at me.

"Ryuga?" I asked. "How did you get in?"

"You said you were scared of being left in here alone," he said.

My eyes widened slightly. "That's…really nice of you."

There was a silence.

"Also, I noticed that you knocked the security camera out while you were attacking Light," he replied. "Is there a reason?"

I flinched slightly. So he had caught that. I had expected him to, but still.

"Yes," I said. "There is a reason. I wanted you to know that I am on your side."

"Are you certain of this?" L asked me. "Do you have proof that your brother is Kira?"

"Yes," I said. _Well I can't tell him I read it in a manga._ "He talks…in his room. To himself. He said that he wanted to become the 'god of this new world.' And other things. I searched his computer and found police files. And I set up a recorder in his room. I recorded him having conversations with someone about being Kira and his plans."

"You know he will kill you if he finds out that you know," L said.

"Yes," I replied. "But I had to tell you. He wants to kill you!"

I realized suddenly that I was leaning so far forward that I almost fell off the bed. I quickly adjusted myself and leaned back.

L looked surprised. "You risked your life for mine?"

I looked at the floor. A blush rose to my cheeks. "The moment Light became Kira he stopped being my brother and became my enemy. I want to stop Kira for your sake as well as for the sake of all of the people he kills daily."

"And…" I paused. "I'm the only one that can stop him. That can save him from himself. But I need you to help me. If you're really L then you can…you can understand. You can help me stop him."

"I would like you to help me bring him to justice," L replied, leaning forward in his chair slightly. "But it is possible that his psyche is so damaged that he cannot be saved. If that is the case…will you still stop him?"

I smiled, but I felt myself crying again. "I-I would. I don't want anything to happen to him. I admit that I'm emotionally compromised. But...it's his fault, what happened to Dad. If he's Kira, then he caused the stress that almost killed my father. If he's Kira…he's a criminal and needs to be taken down."

"Then I would like you to join the task force," L said.

"H-Huh?" I asked. "B-But I'm not smart enough!"

L laughed a little. "You know your brother. You've lived with him your whole life, and that gives you an advantage I could never have."

"Th-Then I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

"You should sleep now," L said.

"What about you?" I asked, lying down and curling up. "You aren't going to really sleep in that chair, are you?"

"I always sleep like this," he replied.

"Alright then," I said, turning over and covering my head with the blankets.

***

Reiko sat up at three in the morning.

_Hmm, I thought I was at home, _she thought. _Now I'm in the hospital. What is going on?_

Reiko tied her gown up and slid out of bed on shaky legs. She wheeled her IV to the next bed. Takara was asleep.

"Holy shit," Reiko breathed, when she saw her friend's arms. There were bruises scaling them. Ugly and purple.

Paranoid, Reiko checked her own arms. Same, but less visible.

Reiko noticed that her brother was asleep.

_Why did he stay here?_ She wondered. _Where's Light?_

She sighed, and headed back to her bed.

***

Light sat outside in the waiting room, head in his hands.

_What did I do to Takara?_ He wondered. _Is this somehow my fault? Did she find out that I'm Kira and blame me for what happened? No…that's impossible. But what if she did get hurt because of me? What if this Kira case gets her killed?_

_Ryuga said I could join the task force. I can look out for her that way._

The nurse came in. "Miss Yagami is stabilized. You are the brother, correct?"

"Yes," Light replied.

"And you signed off on the use of sedatives?" The nurse continued.

Light didn't like her tone. He stood. "W-What happened?"

He found that he was shaking.

"Well she reacted badly to one of them," The nurse said. "Contusions have formed on her arms."

"Can I see her?" Light asked immediately.

"Well, I really don't think-"

"Ryuga is with her, so why can't I see her?" Light responded, careful to keep his voice even. But still his voice quavered.

"All right," the nurse said, leading him to Takara and Rin's room.

Everyone in the room, including L, was asleep.

Light stepped over to his sister's bed. He noticed that she was flinching in her sleep slightly.

_The dream…_he thought, taken back to when they were kids.

"Light?" she would say, coming into his room. Her brown eyes would be full of tears.

"The dream again?" He would reply. Somehow he was always awake when she woke up from the dream. Maybe because they were so close in age.

She would sit down on his bed. She was a whole head taller than he was, but she would start crying and he would pat her head and tell her that dreams weren't real. That he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he said bitterly, looking down at his older sister. "Whatever I did…and that I wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry."

He sat down in the chair next to L and fell asleep much later.

***

The doctor came in. "Our tests have all come back negative. However…you've developed a reaction…"

The doctor touched my arm and I winced.

Light got up. "Doctor, is there no antibiotic you can prescribe?"

The doctor turned to Light. "We need to make sure Miss Yagami and Miss Athame's conditions do not deteriorate further."

"That is not acceptable," Light said. "Takara can't stay here. I have to return to school soon. She'll be alone."

I sat up. "Light…it's okay, I'll be fine."

That's when I noticed that Light was looking at the broken security camera.

"Takara, please let the doctor speak," L said. His voice was calm. He either hadn't noticed Light's suspicion, or chose to ignore it.

"Yes," The doctor said. "Anyway. We have no reason to keep you. We can prescribe an antibiotic for both of you. Now that Miss Athame is awake, and her vitals are regular, all that is left is the therapy session."

"Therapy session?" Reiko asked. "For who?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Miss Takara Yagami. Apparantly she had a fit of rage. This is just procedure, you see. We either have to admit her into the psych ward or have her see a therapist."

I sighed. "Alright then. I guess that's fine."

The nurses came in and pulled the IVs out of our wrists and helped us into wheelchairs. I was wheeled into the next room.

***

"Takara," the dark haired woman said. She tapped her French manicured nails on the table. "Why did you swing your IV at your brother?"

"It's his fault my father had a heart attack," I said in a soft monotone. "He was stressed out because of my brother."

"It says here your brother is a model student," the woman said. "Why are you blaming him for this? How could he have stressed out your father?"

"I love my brother," I said. "I was just angry. Can I please leave?"

"Then why were you so angry?" she pressed.

"Because!!" I exclaimed. "I'm in the damn hospital! My dad had a fucking heart attack! I just want everything to stop hurting!"

"Alright," the therapist stopped tapping. "Here's a prescription for Prozac. Take one a day or as needed. Call me if you want to hurt yourself or someone else. Here's my card."

She handed a prescription to me and a card. 'Candy Lafynn.'

She sounded like a pain.

***

I was wheeled into the hallway. I stopped the wheelchair in front of L and Reiko.

"Ryuga," I said. "I need your help. My brother is suspicious. He saw the broken camera, and I think he might--"

Reiko stared. "He'll kill you."

"Takara, Rin," L said. "I'd advise that you do not speak so loudly. Takara, I think it would be best if you came back to the hotel with Rin and I. Kira will not be as likely to kill you if you are with us. I'll just tell your father that you have joined the task force."

"Ryuga…don't tell him about Light," I said. "My father will die if he hears that."

"I have to tell him, Takara," L said. "Your father is the head of the investigation. He has to know."

I sighed. "I wish I could spare him."


	4. The Art of Breaking

_Why do you hurt me?_

_Don't you see the damage you've caused?_

_When you tear down and curse me_

_Will you even know what you have lost?_

"AAAAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed.

I breathed in and out, my heart rate going extremely fast.

There was a knock at the door.

I slipped on a robe and opened the door. "H-Hello?"

Watari was standing there. "Ryuzaki sent me to make sure you are alright, and also to see if you need anything."

"H-He did?" I said. "Did I wake him? Did I wake Rin?"

"No, Miss Yagami," replied Watari. "Rin is still asleep, and Ryuzaki hasn't fallen asleep yet."

"Th-Then…" I said softly. "Can I go to his room and talk…about the Kira case maybe? I just…I can't sleep."

"I suppose that would be alright," Watari said. "Come this way."

I walked into Ryuzaki's room. He was sitting in his chair in the funny way he always did. Somehow, seeing that some things never changed made me calmer.

"Ryuzaki," Watari said. "Miss Yagami was distraught about something, and she insisted to see you."

"Um…Ryuga?" I said uncertainly. I had no idea what he was like at night.

"I would like you to call me Ryuzaki here," he replied. "Watari, you may return to bed now."

"Oh! Wait!" I exclaimed to the older man. I bowed at the waist. "I am very sorry for disturbing you, sir."

"Not at all, Miss Yagami," Watari said.

He left and L took a strawberry from the bowl next to him.

"So," he said with his mouth full of strawberry. "What was the dream about?"

"It was horrible," I said softly. "I was in a hallway. I kept running, but I didn't know if I was running towards something or away from something. And then someone was following me. And I couldn't get away. And then they had me…and they took me to where I was completely alone."

I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed.

"Takara…" L said. "It was only a dream. It can't hurt you."

I cried harder. "That's what Light always says! Before…before he…"

I found myself tackle-hugging L, seeking comfort in this stranger who was helping me tear my life to shreds. He stiffened, as though no one ever hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "You probably think I'm crazy."

I released him. He was blushing slightly, and looked away from me.

"No…I owe you an apology," L said. "You must be in great pain. It must feel terrible, knowing that your brother is Kira."

"Ryuzaki…you know that Light is Kira, so can't you just imprison him?" I replied. "It would make it stop. It would end everyone's pain."

"I have no evidence," L replied. "And if I use your testimony, he will kill you."

"I have evidence," I said.

"But you can't get to it without raising suspicion," L said.

"But I will!" I exclaimed. "Ryuzaki, please, be reasonable! This could save lives!"

"Please calm down," L said. "I have invited him to join the task force. This way we can keep a close eye on him."

I flinched. "You did what?!"

"Shh!" he said. "Please don't wake Rin. She gets really angry."

I pulled up a chair. "Then explain to me why you asked Kira to join the task force."

"We will be more likely to get evidence on him that way," L said.

"Then I want to stay at the dorm with Light!" I exclaimed. "I can get evidence on him! My evidence is back at the dorm."

"As I said before, he will kill you," L said. "We can arrange for you to go back and get your evidence."

"Why do I need an escort? Won't that arouse Light's suspicion?" I continued.

"Takara..." he sighed as if he was dealing with a tempermental child. "I admire your sense of justice. It reminds me of myself. However…self-sacrifice is not necessary. Your life has value just as anyone else's does."

"Ryuzaki, do you really think Light would…kill me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"If Light is Kira as you say, then he would most definitely kill you," L replied.

I stood, and left the room, heading back to my own room.

***

"Why in the hell did you say that to her?!" Reiko asked L angrily. "She's probably in her room crying right now! How would you feel if someone told you I wanted to kill you?"

"Rin…she had to find out from someone," L replied.

Reiko glared at her brother for a moment.

There was an uncommon silence between the two of them as the siblings stared at each other.

"Get up," she hissed. "Go in there and apologize."

L was unused to being ordered around, even by his overbearing sister.

"Do you expect me to lie to her?" L asked his sister. "Because I will not do that."

"Don't be stupid!" Reiko yelled. "You could have been kinder about how you said that. And you don't need to lie to comfort her. Just go in and apologize. The fact that someone cares will be enough."

"Why don't you go?" L asked. "You know her better. It doesn't make sense for me to talk to her about this."

"You caused the damage," Reiko stated bluntly. "You make the mess, you clean it up."

She pushed her brother to the door, and knocked, then left him there.

***

Sure, I wanted to cry. How much does your life fucking suck when your own brother would be willing to murder you?

I almost went into emo mode, but I got up off my butt and sat at the desk where I had set up my laptop.

I sat down with my hands in my lap and thought about it. L would die if I didn't stop Light.

Did that matter so much? Wasn't Light helping people?

No…killing was still killing. And he was doing it for personal gain. And…I couldn't let L die. Even if he was a jerk sometimes…he was a good person who deserved to live.

There was a knock at the door.

I opened it, and found L standing there.

"R-Ryuzaki," I stammered. I had not been expecting him. "Look, if you're looking for Rin, I think she's still in bed."

"No…" L said. "Rin sent me to see if you were alright."

"And you actually came?" I said. "Surprising."

There was a silence.

"I'm alright," I said finally. "Ryuzaki, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose," he replied.

"Do you think my brother would regret killing me?" I asked, making full eye-contact.

L put his thumb to his lips, considering the question. "If we are saying that Light is Kira, it is possible that he is already so psychologically damaged by the killings that he would not be fazed. However…if Light still holds out feelings for his family, he might possibly feel remorse after your death, although it may be years before such emotions surface, and by then it would be too late."

"One more question then," I said. "I hope you won't think this is too personal, but I have to ask. I'm only asking because I respect you and value your opinion."

L looked surprised by this. "Go ahead."

"If you had evidence that Rin was Kira, would you convict her?" I asked. "Would your sense of justice outweigh your love for your sister?"

L considered my second question longer than the first. Finally, he answered. "I believe I would be forced to convict her. But I would visit her in prison, and I would try to keep her from getting the death sentence."

"So you don't think this is betrayal?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes," he said. "It is betrayal."

There was a silence.

"But it is betrayal for the sake of justice," he finished finally.

After that he left the room, but I still couldn't sleep.

I minimized everything on my laptop and then returned to work on my memoir. I was keeping careful track on everything that happened just in case.

***

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, locking my computer on instinct.

"It's Rin," she replied, laughter in her voice. "We have breakfast waiting. And the task force is here. They haven't met you yet."

I opened the door. I realized how I must look, my brown hair twisted up in a haphazard hair tie, and a computer-dazed expression on my face.

Reiko smiled at me. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Not since three," I replied. "It's weird, I usually get tired but I—"

I was cut off. Reiko collapsed at my feet.


	5. Ultimatum

_Trying and failing_

_To make sense of the nightmare_

_The darkness that screams_

_To the silence I find in anger_

"The only information we have about the whereabouts of Naomi Misora…" Ukita was relaying to L. "…is from an employee at the hotel she was staying. She was reported as 'leaving very late on December 27th."

"Should we go public about this case?" Ukita asked. "We can't get any fast results with two people investigating."

"Don't forget this is related to Kira," L said. "Though if you insist we will just have to make it seem irrelavent to the Kira case and withhold the photos."

"That's hard to do," Ukita replied. "And if we say it's unrelated to Kira, nobody will pay attention. But even if they do pay attention after knowing it's related to Kira, they'll be too scared to do anything."

"She's been missing for months," Aizawa said. "She's probably dead."

"Maybe Kira killed her to keep her mouth shut permanently?" Matsuda suggested. "If that's the case, it's pointless to—"

A scream was heard from the other room.

"R-Ryuzaki!!" Takara yelled from the other room.

"One moment please," L said and walked across the hall to where Takara was—standing over Reiko's body.

***

"I-Is she—" L began.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "I didn't check her pulse! I don't understand these things!"

Watari checked her pulse, coming up behind L. "It is alright. Rin is alive. I will call for an ambulance."

I looked at the floor. "I thought…when she went down I thought Kira had…I thought it was my fault…"

I trailed off. I found I was crying. I had been useless. Someone gave me the tools to stop Kira and I had failed—again! I stood and violently kicked the desk.

There was a silence.

"This wasn't Kira," L said finally. "This isn't your fault. I-It's more my fault in fact…"

I wiped my eyes. By this time the ambulance had arrived, and the EMTs were loading Reiko on a gurny.

"Can you go with her?" L asked me. "I will be there soon."

I looked at L. His face looked stricken. Obviously he had never lost someone so close to him before.

_No! Stop thinking like that! _I yelled inside my head. _Reiko will be fine. She will! I just…I need to get to those books…_

"R-Ryuzaki," I said. "I realize this must be difficult…but you need to leave the case for now and—"

"I can't do that!" he exclaimed. His voice when he spoke next was calm, however. "On the small chance that this was Kira or one of his supporters, I have to find out how this could have happened and stop it from happening again. I can't help her in the hospital."

"Then you do what you have to," I said gently. "But whoever attacked Rin did it for the same reason that Rin and I were attacked before--because of the information we had. Use that knowledge to find out who did this and bring them down."

***

I sat in the waiting room.

"Miss Yagami?" a nurse said, coming up to me. "This came for you."

She handed me an envelope.

"Takara,

You have become compromised. I would not think badly of you if you gave up the mission right now. However, since I know you will not, I will tell you of events to come. Rin will recover. She will be well again within three days. By that time, another attempt on your life will be made. Ryuzaki will request that you fly to England to pick up his associates. The plane will go down. I do not know yet if you will survive. If you get on the plane, Rin will live. No more attempts on her life will be made. If you choose to leave this case behind, she will be considered a loose end, and killed. If you so choose, your memory may be erased as well. Please trust me, I am not trying to hurt either of you. I just know what will happen. Also, know that what I can tell you is limited."

I stared at the letter. So…someone wanted Reiko and I dead. I was right. And that person was either the writer of these letters or someone who knew the writer.

"You may go see her now," the doctor said, approaching.

He led me to her room.

"She's awake," said the doctor. "We have her in Intensive Care. For a while, her heart and lungs just quit functioning. But a few moments ago, she woke up."

"Has she said anything?" I asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not a word. She is in a lot of pain."

I stepped into the dimly lit room. "Reiko…"

The sight was frightening. Reiko was sitting up, and tears were rolling down her face in rivers. Her dark hair was matted and tangled, and she looked generally terrified.

"Come on, say something," I said, pulling up a chair.

There was a silence.

"Fine, then I'll talk and you listen," I said. "If all I can do to save you…is get on that plane, then I will. I-If something happens…here."

I pressed the key to the firesafe into her palm. "In my room there is a firesafe. Go take what's in it and read it, then keep it safe. You have to save your brother."

"Y-You'll be with me," Reiko said, wincing at the effort it took to speak.

"We've both been threatened," I said. "Do the math, Reiko. Look where you are."

"Mm…mmhmm," muttered Reiko, passing into unconsciousness.

The nurse admitted L into the room.

"Ryuga…" I said, translating from his work name to his school name. "She just fell asleep."

The letter! I'd left it on the table. I snatched it up. L noticed but made no comment. I slid it into my pocket.

"Do you have a diagnosis?" L asked the doctor.

"As far as we can see, it was the same thing that caused Miss Athame to collapse the first time," the doctor said. "In fact, my records say that the same thing happened to Miss Yagami. Takara, would you be willing to undergo some tests?"

"No," I said. "That will not help you. I'm perfectly healthy."

L shook his head. "Do not put Takara in the hospital."

"Can you give us a moment, Doctor?" I asked.

The doctor left.

I glared at L, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You are stronger than this. N-Now you listen to me. The blame for this belongs to whoever caused it. Not to you, and not to me. So you just stop it!"

"She's my sister, Takara," L said. "I think this is out of my hands. Can you do something for me?"

I nodded, releasing him.

"Here," L said, handing me a plane ticket. "I need you to pick up some friends of mine."

I took it out of his hands, fully aware that this could be my death sentence. At the very least, I would never be able to see L and Reiko again.

But Reiko…

I stepped to the side of her bed, knelt next to her and whispered, "Hey…don't die on me."


	6. Ironic

_Hold my hand_

_Deceptive calm_

_Just take my hand_

_And we won't die alone_

"Last boarding call for flight 1808 non-stop to England," called the intercom.

That's me, I thought, going through the gate and finding a seat on the plane.

I sighed. Don't think about it. Don't think about the twin babies crying in the aisle across that may not live through another day. Don't think about the couples in the front row. Don't think about the fact that you'll never know love…family…happiness.

"Sister!" whined a little boy, running across the aisle to grab his sister's hand. "Look out the window with me!"

My breath caught in my throat. Light…without me there, he'd get the death penalty for sure.

***

Reiko opened her eyes.

"B-Brother?" she muttered softly.

L got out of the chair and walked over to her. "Rin…are you alright?"

"I dreamed…that we lost Takara…" Reiko said. "Did we lose her?"

"No," L said. "I sent her back home—"

"You mean you sent her to get Near," Reiko said. "Since when do you ask for help?"

"You got hurt," L said.

"And you sent Takara alone," Reiko said. "No escort."

"She was the only one I could trust," replied L.

Reiko sat up, banging her hand on the side table. "Damn it! Don't you care about her at all?!"

Her outburst made L step back.

He recovered quickly however. "Rin, I assure you, her welfare is one of my utmost con--"

"SHUT UP!!" Reiko yelled. "I am not talking about her welfare. I am talking about how you look at her when you think I'm not looking! I know you better than anyone! And now she's...she's...gonna...die!"

She burst into tears.

"She…thought something was going to happen," Reiko said softly. "But she went. To save me. And you."

***

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Takara?" it was Sayu. "Mom told me not to call."

"And you did anyway," I smiled. "So how is school?"

"Bleh," Sayu responded. "I hate school. Mom said you live with a boy now. What's his name and why didn't you tell me?"

"I just…" I stopped. My last words to Sayu. Could I afford to lie? For her sake…yes. "No, I'm living with a friend and yes, she has a brother…but there is nothing there."

"Aw, you're as boring as Light," Sayu said.

"Yeah…I guess," I said.

***

L's cell phone rang.

He answered it, spoke for a moment, then hung up.

"Rin…I know you are angry with me…" he began.

"I get it," she said. "You have to go. The case is important. I would do the same thing."

He kissed his sister's forehead and left for task force headquarters, where all hell was breaking loose.

***

Blue and white, blue and white. I looked at the clouds.

A ball bounced and landed in my lap. The little boy from before came up to me.

"Lady? Can I have it back?" he asked me.

I handed him the ball.

"Have fun and be careful," I said.

The seatbelt light flashed and all the lights in the plane went out. The little boy tripped and fell in my lap. I sat him in the empty seat next to me and buckled him. I buckled up myself.

***

"Sakura TV," Watari said, switching the channel. "Something big happened."

"In other words," the announcer said. "We are practically reporting the news as the hostages of Kira himself. This is not a prank. The videos are not a hoax."

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"What the heck is this?" Matsuda asked.

"In the first tape, the voice predicted the death of two arrested criminals: Seichi Machiba and Seiji Machiba," the announcer continued. "Later, as predicted in the tape, they died of heart failure at 7:00 last night."

The announcer showed the tape to the audience. "Only Kira is capable of doing something like that. Thus, we are certain that these are truly sent from Kira."

_Indeed_, thought L, watching the television intently. _Only Kira is capable of that._

***

I watched Sakura TV on my handheld.

_Damn, _I thought, watching as one after another, those who opposed "Kira" died. _That's not Kira…and Ukita's going to die for this faker. And I'm stuck here!_

I picked up the phone. Still no signal. Suddenly it beeped.

_A signal! Maybe there's still a—_I stopped. The mini TV showed Ukita collapsed outside Sakura TV. _Damn…_

The plane, meanwhile, was not doing well.

***

"Ukita died!" Aizawa was yelling at L, grabbing his shoulder as if about to hit him. "Didn't you say that you would risk your life to arrest Kira?"

"Risking my life and throwing it away are two different things," L said. "I feel the same way as you, but you must stay calm—"

L's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Flight 1808 is going down," said an official from a control tower. "We thought you should know...Miss Takara Yagami is on the flight...I am so sorry."

"What? Are you sure it's the right plane?" he exclaimed.

"I am certain," the official continued. "We are doing everything we can…but the wing just burst into flame. It's likely they won't make it."

L hung up the phone, in a state of dazed panic. It was like the world was going on without him.

He wanted to scream or something...but he knew it was no good now. She was gone. Takara was gone.

"R-Ryuzaki?" Aizawa looked calmer now, and worried.

L could feel himself shaking. This was just too much. First Ukita…now Takara…

This couldn't be happening.

Takara had to live.

***

"L-Lady? A-Are we gonna die?" the little boy asked me.

"Hey…my name is Takara Yagami," I said gently. "You are going to be fine. What's your name?"

"A-Ayumu," he said. "Will Shiri be okay, too?"

"You'll be fine," I nodded. "Just hold on to me. Everything will be okay."

I felt the plane dip, and Ayumu held on to my waist. He closed his eyes, and started to sob.

I patted his back.

Was this how it would end?

I couldn't protect Light.

I couldn't protect Reiko.

I looked at the little boy. I couldn't protect him either.

I couldn't protect L. He would die now. Light would kill him.

And that mattered to me.

I picked up my phone and dialed L's cell number.

I reached the voicemail. What do you say when it may be the last thing you ever say?


	7. Wanted: Dead or Alive

_Dead as dust_

_Cold and alone_

_But you I trust_

_Will bring me back home._

L sat in silence, staring at his sister.

The doctors had been forced to restrain her to prevent her from escaping or doing harm to herself.

Approximately two hours after the plane had crashed, L had been able to leave after Chief Yagami had shown up.

Since he had told her the news, Reiko hadn't spoken. Not a word.

The room was quiet. The white walls were an echo of the unspoken pain.

"It's my fault," he said finally. "Rin…I gave her the plane ticket."

The door slammed open. "You!!!"

Light Yagami grabbed L and slammed him against the wall.

"My father told me you know where Takara is," Light said, his voice soft, masking his anger.

Reiko struggled. "D-Don't hurt him! He's all I've got! Just c-calm down."

"It's alright," L said. "Light…Takara is missing. She was aboard a plane…and…"

Light released L, his anger fading as quickly as it had appeared. "Sh-She's dead, isn't she?"

L shook his head. "I-I'm sorry…They haven't found the plane yet."

His phone rang.

"Hello?" L said. "Yes. I see. Alright. I'll tell the family."

He hung up the phone and left the room.

Light paced for a moment, then followed L.

"Ryuga, what's—" Light stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes.

L was crying. He was sitting against the wall, crying silently. He wasn't moving, just staring, with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh my God…she is dead," Light said.

Beep! Beep! Voicemail.

L pressed the button. He held the phone to his ear and listened.

His eyes widened as he heard the short message.

"The key to Light's downfall is in Rin's hand," Takara said. "I love you, L. I wish I could come home and finish this case. But this plane is going down. And I'm going to die. So bring my brother to justice. And try to forgive me…for leaving you behind like this. I'm so sorry…"

There were tears in her voice.

_She was emotional because of the situation, _L immediately convinced himself. _She doesn't really love me or anything of the sort. And there is still the 3-4% chance that she survived._

"Ryuga," Light said. "What was the voicemail? Was it Takara? I need to know!"

"It was not Takara," L lied. "It was a call from the airport. A…courtesy call."

***

Rin was an insomniac ever since Takara's death. Even after being released from the hospital, she sat in bed, curled up in a ball. Silent tears would roll down her cheeks.

She didn't speak anymore, and she had started to refuse food.

L appeared in her room with a bowl full of strawberries. He set it down on the nightstand.

"Rin…" L said. "You can't stay in here. And you have to eat something."

"Shut up…" Rin said. "It's your fault, Ryuzaki. She's dead because of you!!!"

She dove under the covers again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," L said.

It was Watari. "They have found Miss Yagami."

L sighed. He had been expecting this. Someone had to ID Takara. "All right, let's go. Rin, you stay here."

Reiko jumped out of bed. "N-No. I want closure. Let me go with you."

***

I sat in a small police office in eastern Germany.

_They think I'm dead,_ I thought. _No one from Japan will help me._

"What do you mean, she's alive?" said a familiar voice. It was Reiko! She was better, and she was looking for me!

"Yes," the officer at the front said. "We have a girl claiming to be Takara Yagami here. Could you describe her please?"

I watched through the one-way glass as Reiko started to answer, but was shot down by L.

"Yes, Takara Yagami. She has brown eyes and brown hair to her shoulders. She is five feet four inches, and she's probably terrified. Will you please take me to her?" L's voice was deceptively calm…but he sounded upset.

"Identification, please?" the officer said.

L and Reiko pulled out their police IDs.

The officer led them into the office where I was sitting.

"T-Takara?" L was shaking slightly.

"Ryuzaki…" I stood. "I am so sorry, I—"

"Takara! You're okay!!" I was almost knocked over by the force of Reiko's

'welcome back' hug. "We were so worried! When you said all that about the plane, what the hell were ya thinking?!"

"I-I don't know…" I muttered. "I was out of time. I'm sorry."

L still hadn't said anything.

"I think you broke him," Reiko said, waving a hand in front of her brother's face. "Brother? It's real. She's okay."

"Don't apologize," he finally said. "I put you on that plane. You…are lucky to be alive."

"Stop it!" I yelled, shaking him by the shoulders.

There was a silence as I realized exactly who I had just yelled at. L looked surprised. Obviously, only his sister talked to him like that.

"You…c-can't…" I released him, and collapsed into the chair. "There is nothing to be gained by blaming yourself. You couldn't have known."

"But you did know, Takara," L said softly, looking down at me. "The time of the voicemail you sent was six thirty-two p.m. The plane did not start experiencing technical difficulties until seven twelve p.m."

I stood. "It doesn't matter. The fact that I knew doesn't matter."

"Brother…stop with all your calculations for a second," Reiko said. "I know why you are talking like that. You're trying to distract from the fact that you missed her. Are you going to tell her how sad you were? Because if you don't then next time it comes down to it, she'll risk her life again, and this time maybe not make it out. She didn't expect to live this time. So give her a reason to stay!"

And with that, Reiko stormed out towards the car.

"Why would you do that?" L asked me. "Why would you get on a plane if you knew it was going down? Were you threatened?"

"No," I said sharply. "Rin was threatened. It was me or her. I couldn't just _let her die_."

"If you had died, the truth would have died with you," L said. "It would have been just what Kira wanted."

"Ryuzaki…" I said. "I know. But it was _Rin_. I-I just couldn't…"

"It's like I was telling Aizawa…" L said, his thumb going to his lips again. "Risking your life and throwing it away are two different things."

"I didn't throw it away!" I yelled. "Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"I do care," he replied, not really looking at me. I could…almost detect a blush.

There was a silence.

The door slid open.

"Takara, Ryuzaki, come on!" yelled Reiko, grabbing us both by the wrist and pulling us in to the car.

_A/N: Next Episode will center around the second Kira (Misa). Lolz. Takara's gonna love her._


End file.
